Crónicas de un desahuciado
by Lawlie93
Summary: "Crónica No. 075: En la guerra todo es válido, menos el amor." Es lo que Eren aprendió tras los quince años que le tocó vivir en un mundo bajo el terror de los titanes. Pero, como todo en la vida, siempre hay una excepción a la regla. ONE-SHOT. Reto de apertura "Animeverse" del Cuartel General de Trost. YAOI, RIREN.


Hola! Aquí con un corto para un reto de apertura! Espero lo disfruten, en realidad está bien cortito, ni a las 2000 palabras llega, pero ya ven la intención.

**DISCLAIMER: **Shingeki no Kyojin pertenece a su respectivo autor, Hajime Isayama. Este one-shot se hace sin motivos de lucro, es simple fanatismo.

**AVISO: **Este fic pertenece al reto "Animeverse" del foro **_Cuartel General de Trost. _**

**ADVERTENCIAS: **AU ligero, homosexualidad implícita, lenguaje algo vulgar. Riren.

Enjoy it!

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Crónicas de un desahuciado  
**_by Lawlie_

.

.

**Crónica No. 075: En la guerra todo es válido, menos el amor. **

**.**

**.**

(...)

Y puede que hubiese resultado cierto, pensó Eren. Puede que sus padres sí hubiesen estado enamorados el uno del otro, a pesar del tiempo austero con el que la humanidad completa había sido azotada. Pero –y es porque siempre tenía que haber un maldito _pero _en toda regla- ni su padre ni su madre se vieron envueltos en una lucha directa contra los endemoniados titanes, en su caso se había tratado de la injusta analogía de TITÁN – PRESA; él, en cambio, había ido en busca de la oportunidad de invertir los roles y de volverse, finalmente, en el cazador. El santo cazador.

Pero no nos desviemos, y volvamos al meollo del asunto. Aquella tarde, en la que Mikasa y Armin arribaron al castillo que se convirtió en el cuartel temporal del _Escuadrón de Levi, _habían llegado enfrascados en una nueva discusión. Por supuesto, y solo porque se trata de alguien tan comunicativo y hablador como la Ackerman, era el blondo quien iba recitando una ilustrísima perorata sobre el amor en tiempos de guerra. Arlet afirmaba que la esencia de la humanidad radicaba en su capacidad de amar a su prójimo y que era por ello mismo que no se podían permitir perder esa cualidad distintiva.

\- ¿Acaso tus padres no se amaban, Eren? ¿No fue por eso que el Dr. Grisha sufrió tanto tras la muerte de tu madre, que en paz descanse? – Preguntó el más pequeño zarandeando al joven Jaeger de las solapas.

Tanto Eren como Mikasa concordaron que en épocas como aquella era imposible dar lugar a algo tan absurdo y fantasioso como el amor cuando lo más importante, y recalcaban, era asegurarse de sobrevivir un día más, para trabajar arduamente en aquel sueño que parecía tan lejano. En cuanto mencionaron su utopía, el menor no pudo sino rebatir esa afirmación con otro elemento a la ecuación.

Familia.

Esta vez el joven Jaeger se tomó su tiempo antes de contestar. ¿Acaso alguien como él, quien era considerado _La última esperanza de la humanidad, _y quien muchas veces era mal catalogado como monstruo, tenía derecho a formar una familia con cualquiera? Sinceramente, no. Bastó ver la reacción del jurado en su convocatoria a juicio para comprobar que la gente, el pueblo, no se fiaba de un ser tan inhumano como él. _Ellos no me dejarían tener una familia, no permitirían que mis genes se propagaran más allá de la cuenta, _pensó deprimido. Levantó su mirada aguamarina y la fijó en la pequeña figura que a lo lejos se encontraba repartiendo indicaciones de limpieza. Seis segundos después unos ojos platinados le encontraron. Desvió rápidamente su mirar y fingió escuchar atentamente el nuevo discurso humanitario que su amigo el blondo había comenzado a formular ante su carente respuesta.

\- Tengo que ir a limpiar las caballerizas. Los veo a la hora del almuerzo.

Y partió en busca de respuestas, esperando encontrarlas entre los suaves pastajes y el apestoso excremento de caballo. El sol irradiaba impecable sus rayos ultravioletas, tostándole la piel y calentándole las ideas que iban y venían en difusas conjeturas que siempre terminaban en el mismo punto final: aun si pudiese tener una familia –cosa que resultaba anatómica y sexualmente imposible, considerando el estimable hecho de que a él bien le venían las pollas- nada le aseguraba, aún, un futuro prometedor para su legado. Él no culpaba a sus padres por traerlo al mundo, es más, estaba agradecido de que le dieran la oportunidad de vivir aun si se trataba de un mundo como aquel; pero aun así él no se sentía conforme con la idea de traer a un retoño a que viva como ganado humano. Desistió en la idea por el momento, y se impulsó a realizar sus actividades con mayor ahínco recordando toda aquella determinación que lo había traído a formar parte de la Legión del Reconocimiento: un mundo libre de titanes.

\- ¿Tengo que ocuparme también de enseñarte como alimentar a los caballos? – La voz grave del capitán lo sorprendió de su tarea.

\- ...Capitán Levi, yo...

\- Divagas mucho, mocoso. No dejes que pensamientos innecesarios te desvíen de tu meta.

Sus palabras, aunque simples, calaron profundo en él. Lo observó atentamente rellenar de alimento las mascarillas de los corceles. Tuvo que admitir que, a pesar de que el hombre resultaba en la mayor parte del tiempo aterrador, su presencia se había convertido en una figura de respeto y admiración para un mocoso como él, que nada o poco sabía de la vida a comparación del mayor. Una idea ridícula y suicida le invadió la cabeza, pugnando por salir y verse libre de tanta incertidumbre. Aprovechó el momento en que el capitán se agachó en busca del balde con el que rellenaban los depósitos de agua y soltó su pregunta atrevida.

\- Capitán Levi, ¿usted cree en el amor?

Ackerman trastabilló imperceptiblemente en su tarea de hidratar a los animales, pero aun así continuó, como si la pregunta del mocoso no hubiese causado mayor efecto en su cabeza. Ya sabía él que no debió haber ido a cerciorarse que el condenado niñato se encontrara bien. Nada podía ser tan malo para quien podía regenerar su cuerpo en cuestión de minutos. Colocó de nueva cuenta el recipiente en su lugar y volteó sobre sus talones para fijar su fría mirada en el par de esmeraldas oscilantes que lo observaban nervioso por su osadía. Eren tembló ante el mutismo de su superior y juró que pronto recibiría la paliza de su vida por andar indagando en terreno minado.

\- Eren, el mundo entero se maneja por nuestras decisiones, y todas nuestras decisiones conllevan a una consecuencia. No hay decisión correcta ni errada, y lo único que puedes hacer al respecto es tomar aquella de la cual no te arrepientas. No soy quién para asegurarte que mañana amanezcas vivo y que todas aquellas personas que hoy te rodean estén contigo, pero si, algún día, tú decides vivir por alguien más y ligar tu existencia a la de otra persona, solo te diré que te hagas responsable. Ahora... ¡Limpia esta mierda que está a punto de hacerme sangrar la nariz, mocoso!

Dicho esto, el capitán emprendió rumbo de vuelta al castillo, dejando al joven titán en una nueva controversia y con una nueva perspectiva. Se sonrojó violentamente ante las palabras de su superior, y aunque no estuvo muy seguro de comprender en totalidad todo lo expresado, sí podía afirmar ahora –con mayor severidad- que Levi era el hombre de su vida. Y aunque la afirmación antes dicha haya sonado de lo más marica, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa bobalicona bailara entre las comisuras de sus labios.

.

.

Pasaron las horas con la normal lentitud de siempre, con las tareas realizadas y todos emprendiendo rumbo a sus habitaciones. Él, como ya estaba designado desde que llegó al castillo, fue a parar a su sótano, más concretamente a su camastro angosto. Fijó la vista en algún punto muerto del techo, navegando entre los recuerdos dispersos desde que decidió cuando niño formar parte de la Legión del Reconocimiento. En él aún pesan los años de duro entrenamiento como parte de la tropa de reclutas 104; las veces en las que se cayó al aprender a usar el equipo tridimensional, los días en que la comida escaseaba por días de hambruna, y cómo fue que descubrió finalmente su homosexualidad.

Fue exactamente hace un par de semanas atrás, cuando aún se encontraban aclimatando el castillo y esperaban, pacientemente, las próximas órdenes de Smith. Levi, quien se encargaba personalmente de custodiar su estadía día y noche, se había tomado a pecho su función, de cabo a rabo, de vigilar a quien era la nueva esperanza humanitaria. Irónico pensar que _El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad _acabara enrollándose con _La última esperanza de la humanidad. _Pero resultó así, de fuerte y sencillo, sin mucho miramiento ni sentimentalismo; porque al fin y al cabo se trataba de un par de hombres y no de una pareja heterosexual. Su primera vez fue hartamente dolorosa y le dejó resentida la cadera por un par de días en los que prefirió evitar contacto con silla alguna.

Levi no fue delicado ni cariñoso, pero sí atento con su sentir, y tal vez fue por eso que se encontró a sí mismo pensando en él más de lo habitual. Yendo en contra de todos aquellos principios de la milicia que había adquirido ante una vida de pérdida y sufrimiento. Había de esas veces en las que pensaba que alguien como él, un humano y un titán, no era digno ni merecedor de cualquier atención de alguien tan increíble y sorprendente como el capitán; pero eran noches, como aquellas, en las que aguardaba pacientemente aquel andar seguro y pausado que aquellas piernas cortas y musculosas marcaban en perfecta sincronización con los latidos de su corazón de adolescente hormonal y caliente, en las que se olvidaba de los apelativos, de las normas, del amor en tiempo de guerras, de las muertes de sus camaradas, de los titanes fuera de las murallas y de toda aquella pesadilla que le había tocado vivir; y era, entonces, que su pasado salía por la puerta, silencioso y cobarde, y se iba de paseo afuera, por los pasillos, por las caballerizas, por aquellos lugares donde sus atrapantes brazos no incordiaban las noches pasionales en las que se entregaba limpio y dispuesto a aquel hombre que le hacía recordar que el verdadero paraíso se encontraba con quien te entregaba paz y felicidad en sus momentos más íntimos.

La puerta se abrió, ingresó el capitán y sus miedos partieron por esa noche a otra habitación. Eren sonrió feliz de ver aquel gesto adusto y conocido de su superior. Lo vio deshacerse de sus botas, del cinturón y lo recibió con los brazos extendidos y las piernas bien abiertas, justo y como al hombre le gustaba.

Y puede que fuese un error enamorarse de _heichou, _pero era su elección, su decisión y responsabilidad, y no había quien, ni humano ni titán, le arrebatara aquella pequeña porción de felicidad.

.

* * *

Y acabó aquí! En realidad esperaba que fuese un toke más largo, pero ya ven ustedes que las cosas largas no se me van muy bien, aparte no quería divagar mucho porque solo sería un one-shot. En fin... tengo que admitir que esto es absolutamente nuevo para mí, es algo que está fuera de mi zona de confort. Sencillamente lo romántico no se me da muy bien, yo prefiero el suspenso y esas cosas; pero finalmente me he dejado llevar por el mes y por el nuevo libro que estoy leyendo, que en realidad es un ataque diabético a mis ojos. Una cursilería total, pero ya se me pegó algo... En fin!

Aprovecho (para quien lea esto) a comunicar que ya estoy trabajando en mis proyectos largos y que lamento la pausa a las que los he sometido. Ya me disculparé en cuanto actualice. Pero definitivamente no los he abandonado, solo me estoy tomando unos días para invocar a esa inspiración escurridiza a la que los autores aficionados nos vemos sometidos de vez en cuando!

En fin! (vaya que tengo una muletilla con este "en fin")... Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Fue divertido escribir algo de un solo capítulo :) ...Y los invito a formar parte de este maravilloso foro en el que estoy participando... En serio! Es divertido! Cualquier duda, sugerencia, será bienvenida :D!

Nos leemos ;)! Feliz 14!


End file.
